Reincarnation
by MaskedMuse
Summary: "But it was the woman... Her hair was thick and fell down to her waist, as dark as the ebony wing of a black bird. She had a beautiful oval face, plush lips, and the darkest lashes and brows. And she looked exactly like my Princess: Yesubai."
1. Chapter 1

_Reincarnation_

_Chapter One_

I spotted her before she saw me. She was grabbing her bags; she hadn't taken our airplane, and had decided to be difficult and ride in a regular plane. Ah, Kelsey.

I think it was because she and Ren hadn't talked since she left; her doing, more than anything. Ren was a fool; she was too much of a beauty to let her get away. Then again, it wasn't all about her looks. I liked her personality, and she was a fitting match for Dhiren.

She was almost the opposite of Yesubai. Ren and her would have never worked.

I approached silently, and grabbed the heavy looking bag she was reaching for. I hefted it over my shoulder, and she whirled around to snap, but then she paused when she saw me. A big smile broke out on her face, and she laughed as she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Kishan!" She said happily, and I lowered her back to her feet, smiling. "I thought Mr. Kadam was going to pick me up."

"Well, I'm sorry that you didn't want me to pick you up," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. She laughed.

"It's not like that!" she assured me. She then looked around me uncertainly, biting her lip slightly. "Is He with you?" By He I guessed she meant Dhiren. She seemed worried that he might be. I didn't understand Kelsey and Ren current... predicament. Then again, my brother had taken some time to get out of his pitiful stage, where he acted wounded by Kelsey's leaving. I had bugged him from time to time about it. I think I was the main reason he started getting out of the house; I wasn't sure if I should be proud of that fact or concerned. I going to go with proud.

"No," I assured. "I actually think he's out to dinner. Business."

"What kind of business?" she asked curiously as we headed out of the airport. The place wasn't as packed as I feared it might be, since it was summer and therefor the end of school.

"Well, Ren has made himself pretty known in India since you left," I admitted, fishing my keys from my pocket. "Parties and stuff. But, at this dinner, I think it's a mix of a few businesses who want him to be a donor. Like he is for the tiger reserve. It's weird, but he's very interested in tigers."

"Weird," Kelsey said, rolling her eyes.

I smiled at her, which she stared at me for a moment when I did, and I unlocked my Charger. Even though I could've gotten a nicer, faster car, I liked this one. It was black and shiny - cars almost interested me more than phones. Ever since my... rebirth, lets say, back into society, electronity had hooked my interest the most. It was so much different compared to the messengers on horse back we had.

I took her bag and put all her items in the trunk before I walked and slid into the driver's seat. I started the engine, and it came on smoothly. I put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking space before I started our ride home. I had to pay more attention to the road, now. India was such a packed place, I could hardly believe it. I mean, it had always been big, but presently it seemed too much. Oh well. What are you going to do?

"You still live with Him?" she asked curiously as I took a right. I began to wonder why she refered to Ren as Him. Did those months away from each other not help at all? At least, before she left she could at least say his _name._

"Yes," I confirmed. "I don't see why I should move - that place is big enough I can avoid him easily enough." She snorted with laughter, and I grinned. It was partly true, too. Though, the kitchen and the pool were the two places I saw Ren the most. He was usually out now for his six hours, and when he was home, I didn't see him often.

"How is Mr. Kadam?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Good," I confirmed. "He's tying up some loose ends on where you and Ren should go next to search for the next gift. First, you have to go to Dura's temple - a different one. It's in New Delhi, about a four and a half hour drive from Jaipur. She might give you another gift."

"Is the Golden fruit and the _gada_ still safe?" She asked.

"Yes," I assured. "Mr. Kadam should retrieve those for you before you and Ren leave."

"Good," she said, and yawned.

I smiled at her. "Maybe when we get to the house you should take a nap, _rajkumari_."

"Just a little tired, that's all," she assured.

"Well, if you do change your mind, I wouldn't mind keeping you warm," I said, grinning. She rolled her eyes at me, shaking her head. Yes, I might be a flirt, but Kelsey wasn't my type. She was more of a friend that I could hit on and them not get annoyed and played along, knowing I didn't mean anything by it. I'm glad that was a silent agreement between us.

I think she drifted off in the car, but I didn't want to check and risk disturbing her. I made it to the house, and I parked the car, putting it in park and turning the car off. I reached over, and brushed Kelsey's hair back, a stray lock twisting out over her forehead. "Kelsey? We're here."

She blinked her eyes open, and looked out the window, back arching as she stretched. She yawned, covering her mouth, as she asked, "Did I fall asleep?"

"No," I said sarcastically, opening my door. "I... what's it called again? It was in that movie Star Trek, I think..."

She laughed, getting out of the car and we closed our doors at the same time. "Transporting?" she filled in for me.

"Correct," I said, nodding. She rolled her eyes, and waited until I opened the trunk. She got her bag, and I grabbed the larger bag and hefted it over my shoulder once again. I led her into the house, where she looked around comfortingly.

"Welcome home," I said, smiling. She looked back at me, and nodded. This time, she led me up to where she had stayed last time. It hadn't changed, but Mr. Kadam had restocked her closet. She rolled her eyes when she looked in there, and sighed heavily. I had been reading in my room when I had seen Nilima carrying the pants and shirts and dresses of varieties that Kelsey would like. I noted a few more _sharara's_, more of different colors.

I put her bag down on the floor, near the end of the bed. "So, everything is just how you remember it, I presume. No one has been in here since you left..."

"It's fine," she said, sighing, walking over to her bag. The top was a little bit unzipped, and I found out why when she brought out the Queen of Serpents. The snake was coiled up, her emerald eyes glowing the softest shade, as if she was happy to be back in India.

I smiled at the snake before looking at the young woman. "I think Mr. Kadam is in the kitchen. Perhaps cooking. It's been a hobby of his, besides having his nose stuck into books all day."

She laughed happily, and she hurried out the door. I grinned, and followed at a slower pace. I'm sure she would want to get reacquainted with the grandfatherly figure in her life. I didn't want to hog her... too much. Truth was, I didn't want to go out and socialize. I had even dropped down to asking Nilima to go out with me. Nilima and I got along, but we weren't best friends. She did have an attitude that no one seemed to see but me; she thought I was very full of myself while I would say she was too uptight. Oh well; Kelsey was here now. She'd go out. I wouldn't sink as low to ask Ren, though.

Speaking of... I was actually remotely surprised that Ren wasn't here to greet her as well. For the past few days, he had been tense, but he tried to hide it. Him and I were brothers, but we had different issues and views. We weren't each persons' to come and ask for advice. I would think he would be happy that Kelsey was coming back. No, that sounds harsh. I'm sure he's happy the young woman is coming back, he was just worried if she'd still have the same thoughts about 'them' in her head as she did when she left.

By the time I wandered into the kitchen, I found Kelsey smiling from cheek to cheek, and saw a similar expression on Mr. Kadam's face. I smirked, trying not to drool at the smell of steak, and grabbed an apple. My new addiction; and it was a nice change from eating mango's for every snack. They were crisp, and I liked the loud sucking sound they made when you pulled a big chunk from it. It would amuse me all the while I was eating.

"So, Kishan told me we have to go to another Durga temple?" Kelsey asked, leaning on the counter. I looked up at the sound of my name. I went and leaned on the counter next to Kelsey, biting a chunk of the apple.

"Yes," Mr. Kadam said, and turned back to the cooking food. "It's in New Delhi; it the Kalkaji Temple."

"Make sure I have an offering," she said, and it also sounded like a mental note to herself.

"Oh, did you bring Fanindra?" Mr. Kadam said, glancing at her behind his shoulder. I nodded silently, since my mouth was full.

"I doubt she would have let me forget her," Kelsey said, and smiled. The older man nodded in approval, grabbing the pepper and shaking some into the potatoes. It was curious; he was making what was 'american' food, it seemed. I didn't question; I wanted to sink my teeth into that steak. And it did smell awfully good. Kelsey seemed to be inhaling every so often when another whiff of the food blew her way.

"Kishan?" I looked over at Mr. Kadam. "Is Ren coming back soon?"

"Why are you asking me?" I said, raising a brow. "Have you seen Ren and I have a civil conversation yet?" Maybe that wasn't completely true. Ren and I got along, just different views, as I've said. Our conversations usually ended in him getting defensive, me tease him a bit, and then his quick temper fired at me and he's stalk out of the room like an angry little kitty.

"You could have just answered no," Kelsey stage-whispered. We grinned at each other.

"Fine, no," I said, answering Mr. Kadam's question 'appropriately.' "Though, I'm sure it should be soon. He has three hours left of being a man."

"How long do you have?" Kelsey asked, turning her gaze on me. I paused, glancing at my watch, and calculated in my head.

"Four hours," I said, nodding. "Though, if Mr. Kadam continues cooking at this pace, I'll have to eat outside as a tiger!"

"Be patient," the man said in reply, as if my behavior was usual and he used that line a lot.

Distantly, I heard a door close. I knew who it was, of course. Not everyonce walked into this house with that light step. I decided to keep my mouth closed, and I listened to the person's process through the house, his footsteps getting louder as he neared the kitchen. And then, he walked in.

His blue eyes instantly focused on Kelsey, and both stopped instantly when their eyes locked. Ren looked calmed, but I detected hurt and want in his eyes. Kelsey, on the other hand, seemed to be trying very hard to keep her breathing steady and not to fidget. If it was going to be like this every single time one of them walked into the room, I might die of the awkwardness and the tension. I could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Mr. Kadam glanced up at the sudden silence, and broke the quiet by saying, "Hello, Ren. How was dinner?"

"Fine," he said smoothly, as if he had not just stopped suddenly. He didn't take his eyes off Kelsey, but both seemed to have broken the spell which had been upon them both. He smiled warmly at Kelsey, taking a few steps forward until he was standing before her. He took her hand, and kissed her fingers. "Kelsey, welcome back. I've missed you."

"Yeah," she said, letting out a long breath. "I've missed you too, Ren."

He smiled, looking pleased. Though, I still saw the stiffness in his shoulders when he touched her - I could relate. How many times had I wanted to take Yesubai in my arms while Ren was away, and kiss her. How I longed to hold her. But I knew that was impossible. I looked away from my brother, trying not to go through all those memories again.

"Dinner is ready," Mr. Kadam said. And so, we went to the dinning table. It was cleared from the books and maps that had crowded it for so long, I had forgotten what the table had originally looked like. This could've been a different table and I wouldn't have known.

Ren sat on one side, and Kelsey sat diagonally from him. I smirked, and tried hiding it while I looked down and sat on across from Ren. I glanced up to see him look irritated, but that was gone when Mr. Kadam brought over the covered plate. He pulled the cover up, and released the scent of the steaks. I resisted the temptation to lick my lips. He also put down the mashed potatoes (something I was fond of) and _paan_. Kelsey went for the bread as I went for the steak. While I was starving, Kelsey didn't seem all that hungry after all. She got something of everything, including her lemon water, and she cut a steak and half and put one side of it on her plate. Ren, I noticed, grabbed the other half.

"So," Mr. Kadam began after a few moments of silence. "What did you discuss at the dinner?"

"The usual," Ren said, looking away from Kelsey to the older man. "I might throw a fundraiser for a Mr. Rana. His business is fairly new, but I liked the man. He made a good impression."

"What does he do?" Kelsey asked, looking up from her food to look at Ren for the first time since they sat down.

"He's just opened a hospital for the less fortunate."

"Well, he should be thanking our mother, I suppose," I said, after swallowing my last bite of steak. Ren and I had both grown up to be thankful for what we had, and we both thanked our mother for that. While father agreed to her hiding our identity and sending us to play with the poorer class kids, I doubt he would have done so willingly himself. I was proud to have my mother's peice of amulet, that was now worn around Kelsey's neck.

Ren smiled fondly, as did I, at the thought of our mother. "Agreed," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Reincarnation_

Chapter Two

I floated in the water, looking at the sky. I had only an hour left before I would have to become a tiger, and in the pool was where I usually spent it when I could. It was peaceful and calm.

I heard the light patter of feet, and then the disturbance in the water. I stood up, and looked around, not surprised to see Kelsey. She wore a bikini, and I grinned, sinking into the water to my shoulders, and swam towards her.

"You know," I said. "I'm always up for skinny dipping."

"You wish," she retorted, and splash me with a flick of her hand. I reached up, wiping the water from my face and laughed.

"So, how awkward was it?" I said teasingly, meaning about Ren and Kelsey's first meet in a few months.

I didn't need to explain. She frowned, and sighed, "Extremely."

"You know," I said, "You two could be making out right now. I will argue that I am the better kisser, but that's beside the point."

"Thanks for making me feel better," she said sarcastically, and made to splash me with water again, but I pounced, grabbing her around the waist and we both went barreling back into the water. Keeping my hold on her, I stood, pulling her up with me. She gasped for air, and said, "Kishan!"

"Yes?" I answered, smiling, and I released her. I ran my fingers through my hair, pushing it back from my forehead. I looked at her, amused, and I noticed how she was studying my chest. I lowered myself into the water, and met her eyes. "You know, I think that's about the fifth time you've admired my chest."

She blushed, and looked away. "I was not."

I purred, deciding not to argue with her. She always seemed to be doing that with Ren and I; not that I minded. I paused, hearing paw steps. I looked up to see the white tiger walking out from the back door. Kelsey's eyes were immediately glued to the big cat, but she didn't look at him with that shyness that she did earlier. Ren seemed to notice that also, and he came to the edge of the pool, bunched his muscles, and pounced into the water.

The splash would've soaked us if we weren't already wet. I shook my head, and then wiped the water from my face. Kelsey sputtered, wiping her face also. Ren seemed to smile, swimming over to Kelsey, and pushed up from the bottom of the pool and placed his front two paws on her shoulders. Before she said anything, he licked her chin to hairline.

"Ren!" She squealed, pulling away. Ren purred with laughter, and I couldn't help but smile as well. The young woman washed her face off in the water. She splashed him with water playfully. The white tiger turned, and went to the stairs and walked out, and then he shook out his fur. I heard Kelsey laugh as I chuckled at the spiked appearance of the white tiger's coat.

"So, when's going to be your fundraiser party?" I asked curiously. Ren softly growled. I was usually a man further into the day then Ren, and for some reason it bugged him that he couldn't answer. I grinned. He knew I did it just to annoy him.

"What kind of party?" Kelsey said, looking to me.

I shrugged. "High class people. Fancy dresses and suits. Most speak English, since it's the 'language of business' now. And waiters walking around handing out glasses of champagne and snacks. That kind of party."

"Would it be before we go?" She asked, looking at Ren. He purred in agreement.

"Is it tomorrow?" I asked. Ren stared at me. "The next day?" He growled in agreement. I rolled my eyes at the different agreements. "Have you made arrangements already?" My brother ignored me.

I sighed, and swum to the stairs and got out. My time was about up, and I didn't want to be a wet tiger. I didn't hate turning into a tiger as much as Ren seemed to; I love the feeling of that much power in my body. It was the one time Ren and I were evenly matched in strength.

I grabbed my towel and dried my hair and body, and Kelsey went over to the edge where Ren was laying and hesitantly started running her fingers through the fur on his head.

I huffed, and felt the tremor go up my arm again and through my shoulders. I put the towel down and transformed. It didn't hurt as much as it once did, but it made my muscles sore. I'm sure Ren had the same feeling.

I went over, stepping over Ren, and looked at Kelsey. I licked her cheek, and she made a disgusted noise, wiping it off with the back of her hand. I chuckled, only how tiger's can chuckle.

"Are you going to bed?" She asked.

Oh, if only I were a human. Yes, you want to join me? But I only nodded my head. She smiled, reaching up and kissed me on top of my head. I purred, and from Ren there came a small growled. I flicked him with my tail as I trotted off.

And it was the day, and the few hours, before the party that was the most boring. Since workers/servants were coming to get the place ready, and I was usually shooed away. Ren switched from tiger to human when he had to usually with these things, and let Anik handle it.

Apparently, he had decided to help today.

I was slinking in the jungle, staying out of sight, and Kelsey had decided to come with me. Ren had looked thoroughly displeased at this, and I was smiling on the inside at his displeasure. What were little brothers's for?

I led Kelsey through the trees, and we were silent companions for most of that time. I had offered to Kelsey before we left if she wanted to go out somewhere instead. But she had said that she wanted to see the jungle again.

I took some time of my day out in the jungle; I had spent most of the last years in its safety and peacefulness. It was the place I felt most at ease and like a predator. Rarely did I feel like a Prince these days.

We stopped for a rest (Well, Kelsey did) and I trotted back and changed into a human and sat down next to her on the flat rock. She took two water bottles out of her back pack and handed one of them to me.

"So," I began, gulping down a few mouthfuls of water. "I'm guessing you and Ren haven't made up yet?"

Kelsey frowned. "There's nothing to make up. We're friends."

I rolled my eyes. Even though I held Kelsey dear, I knew I wasn't competition to Ren. There was just something between them... How he looked at her, and how Kelsey looked at him when she snuck glances. I think the only reason I kept up the flirts was because they made Ren angry.

"Okay, you can keep saying that if you want to," I replied. "Just remember: you and he are going to be alone anywhere you go to search for all the Durga magical stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice description," she said sarcastically. And then, "You're not coming?"

I frowned, looking away from her to the surrounding trees and wildlife. I shrugged after a moment. "I'm still debating," I admitted. What had even made me consider it was hearing about how Kelsey almost died from the Kappa... If I had been there, things would have been different. I would've stayed with Kelsey.

I would have protected her, like I should have protected Yesubai all those years ago.

I looked over at her and smiled. I raised a hand, and picked the chain up that was around her throat. I smiled at the amulet. "At least you still have my piece of the amulet."

I withdrew my hand and she picked up the amulet that was around her neck. She studied it for a moment, and let it fall back to her chest. "Of course, Kishan," Kelsey said. "Like Mr. Kadam, I plan to wear this until one of you wants it back."

"That's good," I said, and purred.

She fiddled with it for a few moments as I sipped at my water, glancing around at the surrounding wildlife. Then, she asked me without looking up, "Which one of your parents gave you this?"

"My mother," I replied, looking back over at her. "Since Ren would be the next emperor, he got our fathers. I'm not complaining, though. I'm proud to wear my mother's piece." I smiled softly, looking away, memories flooding my thoughts...

_I didn't know how to hunt. My body was so much different than the one I trained in and grew in. Walking on four feet was awkward, and at first it seemed I paraded through the forest like an elephant._

My tail was the strangest thing, since I defiantly isn't have one of those before. I quickly learned it was for balance when I had tried crossing a log over a river; I ended up falling in.

I was sore, I was tired, and I felt defeated. My love was dead, I was cursed, and I had no one in the world. Me, myself, and I, that's how it was. And would be for a long time.

I had figured out how to turn into a human a few days ago, and that I had a short amount of time. But the pain... I could hardly bare it. I transformed and I ended up biting my lip not to yell out and I was shaky.

But now I was also starving.

The journey back to my home was hard, and food was hard to find; well, for me, at least. And I had never been the best hunter when I was human, so that didn't help at all. I would manage to catch small creatures, and I'd have to live off those.

But, as I was on the edge of the jungle to my kingdom, the smells of food almost made me faint with hunger. I had had at least ten pounds from the running with little breaks, and lack of nutrition in my system.

I got to the edge of the trees, closest to the village, and transformed. When I transformed, I would always have a pair of black clothes. Too bad they didn't come with a hood.

I ripped the bottom of my shirt, and wrapped it around my nose and mouth as I started at a limping run into the village.

I got a lot of weird stares, and I had to glance down at my appearance several times, expecting cuts and bruises. But no proof of the abuse the jungle had given me was there. I thought it strange, but my stomach took priority over missing cuts and bruises.

There was a cart, meats hung up. I shuffled through my clothes, and with dread I saw I had no money. The guy that owned the cart looked at me expectantly, if not with caution. I was about to grab one and run, when I felt a hand on my shoulder and then someone passing money to the cart owner.

I looked up, and was bewildered to see Anik. He ignored me for the moment, and ordered the largest hunk of meat the man had. Anik took the cloth the man wrapped the meat in, and gripped my shoulder and made a movement with his head for me to follow. I did so with question, head ducked.

He led me to the forest, where I felt the familiar tremor. I wanted to explain to Anik; I wanted to tell him how I had betrayed Dhiren...

I fell to the ground, withering, as I transformed. I was on shaky feet, head ducked, and breathing heavy. It didn't hurt as much the first time, when Lokesh had turned us into tiger's, but it so painful...

I looked up to see in surprise that Anik didn't look scared or surprised. He unwrapped the meat and placed it at my feet. I hungrily bit into it, tearing at it with teeth and claws.

"Kishan!" I looked up at my name, but didn't pause in my ravenous eating. Anik looked down at me, frowning, and took a deep breath. "Kishan, your brother had found me and explained your... situation."

I huffed. Really? Ren could explain the whole situation in the limited amount of time we were allowed? If he had, why was Anik helping me? I would think he'd shun me; maybe turn me in the moment he saw me.

"Ren told me that you had also tried to attack Lokesh, and that Yesubai was killed."

I growled, laying back my ears. I didn't need to be reminded of her death... It was still a gaping hole in my heart.

"I know how you loved her," Anik continued. "I know where Ren is - do you want me to show you?"

I growled in no. I didn't want to see my brother; I didn't think he wanted to see me. Betraying him, Yesubai getting killed, I stole his fiancé... I couldn't face him so soon.

Anik hunched down as I swallowed the last of the meat. I raised my head, and he reached forward after meeting my eyes and placed his hand on my head. "Then be safe, my friend. I am always near if you need me."

I nodded, pulling away from his hand. I tilted my head to him, looking at him. I wanted to know how my mother and father were. If they were worried...

Anik read that in my eyes. "You're mother and father is in distress and sorrow. I will watch out for them." I nodded my thanks before turning around and loping off.

A month or so later, I was near the edge of the jungle and heard that their funeral was that day.

I looked up, seeing we had been out here for a few hours. I sighed, getting up and shaking my head of the darker memories. I turned and offered my hand to Kelsey. She took it and I hoisted her up to her feet.

"Ready?" I said.

"Are we going back?"

"Yes, I think they should be done with the place by now," I said, and shrugged. And then grinned mischievously. "If not, then the workers might be scared to see a tiger walking in..."

She slapped me playfully on the shoulder. "Ren would kill you."

"Well, that's what brothers are for," I said, smiling, and switched back to my furry form.


	3. Chapter 3

I smoothed down the front of my tux, and also my hair. Guests had already started to arrive downstairs, and Kelsey had come to see if I was coming anytime soon. I had rolled my eyes, and shooed her away to get ready.

I wore an all black tux with a golden tie. I smiled at my reflection and started out of my room and into where the party was being held. Women in dressed talked in groups or were at their husband's side. All the men wore tuxes, and there wasn't much diversity. I spotted Ren first, as he was talking to a large group of people. I then saw Kesley standing near the back with Anik.

I started towards them, and Kelsey smiled. She wore the _sharara_, and she looked beautiful in it. I walked up, and bowed. "Miss Kelsey."

"Kishan," she said, lightly picking up her skirt and curtsied. I chuckled, straightening. She straightened, looking around. "I've never been to a party like this."

"It's very boring," I said, frowning. "Nothing happens. I only come down here for the free drinks and food."

Anik sighed at my statement and I smiled at him. "You know, Kishan, you don't have to come to these."

"I'm aware," I replied, and shrugged. Anik sighed again and Kelsey giggled at his dismay. I clapped him on his shoulder. "Don't fret, my friend."

"Oh, Kishan," Kelsey said, stepping forward. She touched my tie, and looked up at my eyes. "It matches your eyes."

I smiled triumphantly. "Yes, it does, doesn't it? It's almost like I did that on purpose!"

Kelsey smirked and seemed to restrain herself from hitting my shoulder. "I was just saying."

"I know," I said, taking her hand, and kissed it. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," she said, nodding, after a moment of thought.

Distantly, I heard the door open. I looked up, and my heart stopped and I froze. It was an older man with a younger woman. But it was the woman... Her hair was thick and fell down to her waist, as dark as the ebony wing of a black bird. She had a beautiful oval face, plush lips, and the darkest lashes and brows. My Princess: Yesubai.

I ignored the two that were trying to get my attention from my sudden lack of movement, and made towards the woman. As I walked closer, the breath in my lungs seemed to lessen. Now, if her eyes...

I stopped in front of the two, and the two looked at me uncertainly. I blinked, and it felt as if my heart bursted in my chest. I dipped my head to try and regain my composure, and then looked up at them with a smile. "Welcome," I greeted.

"Hello," said the man. He was tall, with broad shoulder and a thin waist. He was in his late forties, maybe early fifties. And he looked nothing like the woman at his side. "Is Mr. Dhiren Kadam here?"

I paused before remembering that Anik was our 'uncle.' I nodded. "Yes, he is right this way, Mr...?"

"Rana," he said.

"Mr. Rana," I said, smiling. I then looked to the girl. "And you?"

"Yajna Rana," she said, with an accent similar to the man's. Her voice was light and sweet. "And you?"

"Kishan Kadam," I replied, dipping my head.

There was a bright smile on her face as she answered, "So you two are Indian Prince's."

I paused, staring at her in surprise. She laughed at my expressed. "Like the story. Dhiren and Kishan were brothers."

I sighed mentally and then laughed. "Yes. Our parents were fond of Indian stories."

"Mr. Rana!" I cringed at his voice, and smothered the growl that rose in my throat as I turned to look at my brother. He shook the man's hand, and I didn't see him falter as he shook Yesu- Yajna's hand. Did he not see Yesubai in her? Was he that blind to her?

"I'm guessing this is the Yajna I heard about at dinner," Ren said, switching to hindu.

"The very same!" Mr. Rana laughed. His daughter rolled her eyes and I saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Is Mr. Pillai here?"

"I haven't seen him," Ren said, clasping his hands behind him. He then stepped back and offered the man to walk before him. "Shall I show you where the food is prepared?"

"I would like that," Mr. Rana said. He looked to his daughter. "What about you?"

"I'm not hungry," she replied. "Go on without me, father."

"If you would like, I could introduce you to some friends of mine," I offered. She nodded, and we began to walk to where Kelsey and Mr. Kadam were, and two other men had joined the small group.

But, as we passed, Ren caught my eye. I ignored the warned look, and continued until I was at Kelsey's side. Mr. Kadam looked at the woman at my side in silent surprise, his eyes dashing back to me every so often. I ignored the looks. I seemed to be doing that a lot this evening.

"Kelsey, Mr. Kadam," I said, and indicated the woman at my side. "This is Yajna Rana."

"Hello," Kelsey said, smiling. "That's a very pretty _sharara_." And indeed it was. It was blue, but a much darker blue than Kelsey's, and it almost had a purple tinge to it.

"Thank you," she said, and smiled. "You're American. May I ask what you're doing here in India?"

"I work for Mr. Kadam," she said, indicating the older man. "I'm his assistant."

"I'm sure that's fascinating," she said, and then looked at the other two men. We introduced ourselves, and we were all laughing and talking, when I suddenly felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder.

I turned and wasn't surprised to see Ren. His eyes were dark, but he had a light expression. "Excuse us," he said to the group. "I need to have a word with Kishan and my uncle."

"Of course, Dhiren," I said, frowning. He practically dragged me to our destination, and I looked back fleetingly at the two girls looking at me. I brought my hand across my throat, and Kelsey giggled. I winked before I was pulled into an empty room.

We were all quiet for a moment. I yanked my arm from Ren's grip, and straightened out my jacket. "That was unnecessary. I have two feet. I might've followed you."

"That girl looks exactly like Yesubai," Anik said quickly before Ren's temper flared.

"Mr. Rana showed me a picture of her yesterday," Ren said, pushing his hands into his pockets. "It was a bad photo. I thought she looked familiar..."

"Familiar?" I growled, rounding on him. "Did you ever look twice at Yesubai? She looks exactly like her! Or has your memory been worn with age, brother?"

"Do not test my patience," Ren growled threateningly. "I'm not in the mood for this conversation. I'm tired of your behavior. Don't you think I should be the one mad at you? Who stole my betrothed? We wouldn't be cursed if you had kept your hands and feelings to yourself!"

"Boys," Anik said, trying to break this argument up.

"Or how you never paid attention to her?" I growled, stepping forward. I felt the tiger lurking just beneath my skin, waiting for the chance to swipe its claws. "She didn't love you! She never did! And she hated to be called Bai! She thought it was lowly! Not something expected of a Prince!"

It happened so fast I didn't see it coming. His fist knocked me in the mouth, and I stumbled back, trying not to wince. What shocked more was that he didn't change into a tiger and attack me while I was off guard. I tried moving my jaw, and wasn't surprised to hear a crunch. He had broken it.

Ren walked towards me, grabbing two handfuls of my tux and pushed me against the wall. He brought his face close to mine, and growled, "Don't ever speak to me like that again. Do you understand me?" I looked at him defiantly as best as I could. Ren had a quick temper, and I had never seen him this mad. His eyes were dark, his jaw set, and murder in his eyes. He shook me. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," I hissed, my jaw repairing itself enough so I could talk. I pushed him off, and the only reason I could was because he was done with me. He stormed to the door, shook his head, regaining his composer, and walked out.

Anik walked over to me, and placed a hand gently on my shoulder. "Kishan?"

I shrugged his hand off, and rubbed my jaw. It was healed now. "What?"

"Do you think when you and Ren were cursed, Yesubai might have been to?" He said, and looked up thoughtfully. I always liked how Anik could brush something off like it hadn't happened. "It would explain how Yajna looks exactly like the young princess."

"I've noticed," I said, rolling my eyes.

He paused, looking at me, before sighing. "I'm returning to the party. Care to join me?"

"I will in a few minutes," I replied, looking away from him. I stood there even after I heard the door close. I let out the breath I had been holding, my gaze looking to the window. I could always run now, into the safe haven of the woods. Why did I ever leave the jungle?

And then I heard the door open. I looked up, expecting Anik again, but I stopped short when I saw it was Yajna. She blushed slightly. "Um, music began. Kelsey suggested I had come to get you..."

"Thank you," I said, walking to the door, fixing my front and then smoothed back my hair. I smiled at her, and offered my hand. "Want to dance?"

She smiled, and nodded, taking my hand.

We danced, and danced, and danced... I was in heaven. We talked little, but when we did, I could easily see my Yesubai. I sometimes caught myself smiling fondly at the memories of me and my love.

Even though I hadn't wanted to see my brother, I saw Kelsey. She had a dance or two with Ren, and one with Anik. It was strange; Kelsey go from petting and talking to Ren the tiger, but with Ren the man she was rather strange. She wasn't like that with me.

And, all to soon, the party was coming to a close. Mr. Rana gave a thank you speech, and that Mr. Pillai never showed up, which he noted, and everyone chuckled. Even Yajna did, but it was more fondly. I didn't understand why it was funny; perhaps he did this often?

And so, the servants gathered coats and hats that were worn and given to their rightful owners as they headed out to their cars. Mr. Rana was among the last few to stay, and I was awfully glad.

Yajna and I had broken away from the small group that was still remaining, and stole two seats that were emptied.

"So, your brother goes by Ren?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Yes," I said, nodding. "He's rather fond of that nickname. Kelsey gave it to him, I believe."

"What's wrong with Dhiren?" She questioned.

I shrugged. "He just likes Ren."

"Hm," she said, frowning slightly. I wanted to smile happily at her response. My Yesubai didn't like that thought of nicknames, either. And this Yajna didn't seem to be fond of them, either. Oh, how I wanted to grab and kiss her in joy!

And then her father summoned her, saying they were leaving. We both stood, and I smiled. "It was very nice to meet you, Miss Rana."

"And you, Mr. Kadam," she said. I took her hand, and kissed it softly.

"Until next time, then," I said. A light blush rose on her cheeks, and she nodded happily, before hurrying to her father's side. The doors closed behind them, and that ended the party.

I walked to where Ren, Kelsey, and Anik were standing. I loosened my tie, and looked at Kelsey. "Hey, you wanna help me undress? This tux seems to be designed for sticking to me..."

Kelsey giggled, and Ren gave me another look which I ignored (For maybe the tenth time). "I don't know, Kishan," Kelsey said, nudging my shoulder. "You looked like you were getting cozy with Yajna."

"Oh, Miss, Kelsey, I forgot," Anik said, sighing. He took her shoulder, and began explaining what our small departure earlier was about. Her eyes grew wide in surprise, but she didn't look totally off guard. She looked between Ren and I.

"She looked like Yesubai?" she said.

"Yes," I said, smiling fondly. "Right down to the lovely violet eyes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Reincarnation**

**Chapter Four**

Kelsey watched me as I pace back and forth out by the pool. Ren laid next to her pool chair on the ground, head on his paws and his blue eyes closed. Kelsey, I think, was drawing me in her journal as I was trying to think of ways to see Yajna again. I didn't want to ask my quick-tempered brother; I could just see that was a bad idea.

"Ren?" Kelsey said, making me pause, and making Ren raise his head up to look at her. "When are we going to the temple?"

He tilted his head to the side, as a sign that he didn't know. She rolled her eyes, closing her journal, and got up. Ren got to his feet to follow her, and the three of us traded back into the house.

We found Anik in the work out room, and he stopped his work out of push ups and stood, smiling. "Miss Kelsey."

"Mr. Kadam," she asked, Ren sitting at her side. "Since Ren doesn't know when we're leaving... When are we going to go to the temple?"

"Well, since you seem to want to go so badly," Anik noted, drawing the back of his hand across his forehead. "How about tomorrow? That would be more than enough time to get everything ready. We'd have to wait until later in the night when no one is there."

"Sounds good," Kelsey decided, nodding. She then looked down at me. "Are you going to come with us, Kishan?"

I huffed, sitting, and tilted me head to the side. Kelsey rolled her eyes and reached over and tugged on my ear. I flicked my ear, and ducked away from her reach. She seemed to be fond of doing that to Ren and I lately. I reached up and licked her hand. She made a face, looking at my saliva. I purred in amusement and turned and trotted from the room.

I was in the pool once again. Kelsey, Ren, and Anik had started the drive to the temple four or so hours ago, and they should be there by now. Anik had Nilima come over, and Kelsey joked that she was here to 'babysit me.'

I had grabbed her and tossed her into the pool.

I smiled at the sky at the recent memory of Kelsey getting into the front seat with wet hair.

I took a deep breath and ducked under the water. I loved the calm sensation of being under water, and how cool it was against my skin. In tiger form, my fur would make me heavier in the water.

I blinked open my eyes as a shadow fell over me in the pool. I looked to the surface, and saw Nilima's shape. I pushed up from the bottom, sucking in air. She held a phone up. "It's Yajna Rana," she told me.

"What?" I didn't expect that. I thought it might've been Kelsey calling to tell us that they had arrived at the temple and her and Ren were going in. I went to the edge and pulled myself up, and grabbed the white towel I had gotten and quickly dried my hair and face off. I held out my hand for the phone.

"Here he is," Nilima said before handing it over to me.

"Yajna?" I asked, putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Kishan," she replied. I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"What can I do for you?" I said, walking over and sitting in one of the chairs.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to have dinner," she said, almost shyly. I think my heart stopped for a moment because I was shocked. It was almost too easy!

"That sounds great," I said, and I resisted the urge to purr. "Where?"

She told me the address, and I easily memorized it. I had a very good memory; my mother and teachers had always wanted us to remember specifics just in case anything happened. For example, if we got captured. I had never been in that situation...

"I'll meet you there," I said.

"Okay," she replied. "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, and quickly dried my body before changing into a tiger and hurrying through the house to my room. Luckily, the closet was open. I eyed the clothes for a moment, and then transformed and quickly put on the dark grey button up and slacks.

I grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys before heading out and down the stairs. I shouted to Nilima that I was leaving, and I didn't hear a reply as I headed out to the garage. I pressed the button white I was buckling my seat belt.

I had about four hours left until I had to tried my skin for stripes. I figured that would be just enough time to eat and get back.

The place wasn't far away - about twenty minutes away - and I got there before Yajna. I went in, and got a two seater table. It was a nice restaurant, with dimmed lights over each table. There were other groups of people, and there was a large booth close by being taken. It was a group of girls - and they were all laughing and talking. At some point, they caught sight of me. They all threw glances at me, and at one point was nudged from the table. She walked over, and sat in the seat across from me. She was a young woman of average height, with dark hair and dark eyes. She said, "Hello."

"Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Well, I just noticed a handsome man sitting by himself," she said, running her fingers through her hair. "And I thought I'd come keep him company."

"Well, I'm waiting for someone," I said politely, and winked. "Maybe next time, hon."

She opened her mouth to say something, there was a small cough. We both looked up, and I smiled widely when I saw my date. I stood, taking her hand, and kissed her hand. "Yajna."

"Whose this?" She said, looking at the girl standing from the other seat. There was a hint of annoyance in her voice, and complete dominance. She raised her chin and arched a brow.

"No one," she said glumly after looking Yajna up and down, and saw she was no competition. "I'm going back to my table." And she did as she said. I pulled the seat for her, and she paused before sitting. She wore a dark plum dress, and looked beautiful.

I walked around and took my seat. The waiter came, and took our orders. I asked for lemon water; I had grown fond of the drink ever since I saw Kelsey get it. I still preferred soda water (Dr. Pepper especially) over this drink, but it was runner up.

"Sorry about that," I said, indicating the way the girl had gone. "She did just come over here."

"I believe you," she assured, giving me a small smile. Then she gave a little laugh. "This isn't something I would usually do. But I think me and you would be good friends from the party."

"Well, I was hoping you'd say that," I said. If I were talking to Kelsey, I would probably wink or do something flirty. But something about Yajna, how she was raised and how she acted, I didn't want to be my usually flirtatious self right now. That would come later.

"So," I began, sipping my drink. "Were you born in India?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "I was born and raised here. I've never been out of the country."

"Really?" I said, a bit surprised. She seemed to be wealthy, and nothing would stop her from leaving. Then again, I had money as well and I've never left, either. Not for three hundred years.

She chuckled, nodding. "I don't see why I should leave now. Maybe in a few years; go travel."

"Maybe Kelsey can show you America," I said, smiling.

"Perhaps," she agreed. "Is she and Dhiren together?"

I paused. "What makes you ask?"

She blinked, and shrugged. "The way he looks at her, I guess."

I laughed. "It's a long, complicated story."

Our food came. I had gotten a steak, and a slice of paan. I took my knife and began cutting it while Yajna started on her soup. It was quiet for a few moments, both of us obviously hungry. I made sure to chew before swallowing.

And then the strangest sensation came over me. It felt like I was being watched. I looked up at Yajna, and she had frozen as well. I looked around slowly, trying to see if there was a cause of the dark presence. My grip tightened on the knife.

"Do you feel that?" Yajna whispered lowly. I nodded slowly, and brought my attention back around. The group of girls obviously didn't feel it; they were still talking and giggling. I put my knife down, and looked around once more.

The waiter came over to ask us if we needed anything, and it both calmed us both, I think. We said we were good, and I asked for the check. There still lurked the dark feeling, but it seemed Yajna wanted to try and brush it off.

The waiter came back with my check, but also a dessert.

"Coconut soufflé," he said, placing it between us, and the check closer to me.

"We didn't order this," I said, glancing at the dessert.

"It's a treat from the man across the way," the waiter said, motioning in the direction. "He sends his regards."

We both looked to the man, and I froze cold. He was a big man, tall and broad shouldered. He had dark eyes and dark hair, and he was obviously indian descent. And I saw the amulet that clearly stood out from his black clothing.

"Who is that?" Yajna brought me back. I looked at her, and trying to keep calm, took my wallet, glanced at the bill amount, and took out cash. I gave it to the waiter, along with a nice tip.

"Keep it," I told him. I looked to Yajna, trying not to avert my eyes, and said, "Can I drive you home?" I offered her my hand, and willed her to see in my eyes that we needed to leave. Now.

She nodded, taking my hand. I lead us out with a hurried step, and took my keys and unlocked the car.

"Kishan," Yajna said, tugging lightly at our hands. "Stop real quick!"

"We'll stop in the car," I snapped. She yanked her grip from my hand, and I paused, turning around to see her arms crossed. I wanted to yell, and I bit my tongue to keep form doing so It wasn't her fault that she didn't know we were trying to run away from her cruel father.

"Kishan," she said sternly. "Who was that?"

"A very bad man," I said. "Please, we have to leave. And I would feel much better if you came with me. Please."

I think the desperation that was in my voice was why she nodded. I motioned to the passengers seat, and she obediently went to the door. We both got into the car, and I fastened my seat belt. When I was pulling out I saw the man at the door. He smiled cruelly and smiled.

I bared my teeth, and wheeled around, pushing on the accelerator.

The drive home was quiet and fast. I saw Yajna holding on to the bar above the door as the car picked up speed. It would have amused me at any other time, but not now. Now I was in full protector mode. I was not going to let him take Yesubai from me again.

"Kishan, who was that?" Yajna finally spoke.

"A man named Lokesh," I replied, turning on to the street that would take us to Ren's.

"Who is he?"

"Let us get home before I explain anything," I said, and I looked over at her. She looked slightly frightened. I looked back to the road, and I let go of the wheel with one hand. I reached over, taking her small hand in mine, and gripped it hard. "Don't worry, Yajna. I'll protect you."

I pulled into the garage, and turned the engine off. I released her hand, and got out. She followed, and she hurried around and gripped my hand as I lead her inside.

"Nilima!" I called. There was no answer. I paused, inhaling, and listening. I couldn't detect anyone. I led Yajna into the kitchen, turning the lights on. Weird; the kitchen lights were rarely off.

And then I saw why.

Lokesh sat in one of the chairs at the dinning room table, fiddling with the amulet around his neck. He looked slightly older now, the amulet preserving his life like it had with Anik. But Lokesh seemed to have aged slower.

He smiled at me, and I pulled Yajna behind me. I was actually scared. This was the man who cursed us; who was cruel and wanted power. And nothing would stop him. I wished I was more like Ren, just then. How he acted cool and calm on the outside, while he was actually a merciless killer when need be. He was the one to be afraid of; not me.

"Kishan," Lokesh said, almost fondly. He stood, still smiling, and walked around. I moved a step back, forcing Yajna back as well. He sighed. "You have kept your youth - I'm jealous."

"What do you want, Lokesh?" I said, glad that my voice didn't betray my fright.

He chuckled. "What do I want, Kishan? I want your pieces of the amulet."

"I don't have them," I said, sticking my chin up.

The man grinned. "I know. But Anik and that pretty young girl does - should I go find her instead?"

Dread gripped my heart, closing cold fingers around it. "Ren is with her."

He paused at that. "Dhiren? Hmm. Very interesting." Then his eyes averted to the young woman behind me, and he grinned. "I see you still love my daughter."

"I am not your daughter," Yajna hissed.

He chuckled, shaking his head, and then his face grew serious, and he looked at me. "While the amulet turned you and your brother to beasts, it made my daughter's soul be reincarnated. She will die when she turns twenty-two, and on the same day she died all those years ago. Remember that, Kishan."

I felt her fingers grip my shirt, and this time Death seemed to whisper in my ears.

But not for long.

There was a loud shot, and Lokesh was suddenly gone. I heard heavy breathing, and turned to see Nilima with a shot gun in her hand, the barrel down and smoking slightly. There was a gash above her brow, and she looked battered. Her hair was messy and she looked like if a strong wind picked up she would fall.

"Ki... Kishan..." she gasped, and stumbled towards me. I jumped forward, and caught her right before she collided with the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reincarnation**

_Chapter Six_

It was morning by the time we got to New Dheli. Ren and Kelsey had gone to a hotel near by from the shrine. She had called my cell, and Yajna had answered it for me. They talked for some time, and we pulled over so Yajna could type in the address to the GPS. I just laid in the back, just on the verge of sleep.

Ren and Kelsey came out to meet us. Ren looked better than he had in days, and Kelsey seemed less wary of him. I was glad. They had my door open, and I laid in the back in tiger form as they talked. Yajna took all the information well, better than I thought someone would with all this stuff. I guess Kelsey and her were made from the same stuff.

"Here is the golden fruit and the gada," she said, extended the silk wrapped items. Yajna took the bundle carefully. I purred in laughter at her delicacy. She shot me a smirk as Kelsey scratched the top of my head. I could tell Ren didn't like that since he inched a little closer to her.

"Where will you two be?" she asked, putting the bundle on the floor of the car. We had it just in case there was an off chance that we would need it to see the Goddess.

"We'll be here," Ren said. "You can either go now and miss the crowd and get this thing done now, or wait till it's night fall. I'd suggest waiting so you'll have more time. It took Kelsey and I awhile to figure it out the first time."

"Speaking of which..." Kelsey knelt, and took the little ankle bracelet and unclasped it. It jingled lightly. "You'll need the sound of bells. And do you have any food?"

"Yes," Yajna confirmed. I looked to the front seat where the fruit lay. She had only had an apple for breakfast, which left a banana and a mango. She motioned to it. "Will that be enough?"

"Yeah," Kelsey confirmed. She then smiled at the reincarnated princess. "I'm glad you're okay with all this."

"Well, apparently, this is all my Father's fault," she said, shrugging. I growled, and Yajna jumped lightly at the unexpected noise. She flicked my nose for scaring her, but I only purred in laughter.

"Ready?" I asked, holding my hand out to her.

"No," she groaned, taking my hand. We walked into the temple. It was beautiful, as expected. We went straight to looking. We looked for the hand print as Kelsey told us to do. I was worried, wandering how we didn't go get Yajna her special markings and it wouldn't work.

All worry vanished when she whispered, "Found it!" and a section of the wall began to move. It was moving swiftly, and it was rotating. Soon, it would close back into place... I transformed, and ran to the other side. We were encased in darkness, and I heard Yajna fumbling for a flashlight.

The light beam turned on, and we both gaped at the scene. Gold and fruit was placed all around the statue of the Goddess, which was gold and a pearly pink. There was a little bowl carved out of the ground at her feet, and Yajna took her food from her backpack and walked over.

"Like this?" she asked. I shrugged. She put the fruit in the bowl, and paused thinking. "Durga, I am Yajna. I am apparently the reincarnation of Yesubai. I've come to help the brothers and save India." And then she shook the bracelet on her wrist so the bells jingled.

Life was poured into the statue, and she arms began to move. Her eyes opened to golden irises, and her red lips turned up in a smile. "Accepted," she said, and the fruit vanished. We stared, and she laughed. "Come, for I don't have much time."

"We've come to ask for your blessing," I said, stepping up. "And where to find the next piece to help India."

She nodded. "The scarf. Tell me, have either of you been to Rome?" We shook our heads. "What about Roman symbols?"

"There's the S. P. Q. R.," Yajna said. "And... a wolf?"

"Very good," the Goddess praised. "Do you know the story of Romulus and Remus?"

I paused, thinking about it. It sounded familiar, but I didn't think I knew the whole story. But Yajna nodded. "It's the two brothers. They were abandoned and a mother wolf nursed them."

"Lupa," Durga agreed, smiling. "And in Rome, that's where you're journey shall begin. You and the Ebony One need to search for the statue. From there, you're journey begins."

"Wait, what will the statue tell us?" Yajna asked, stepping forward.

She just smiled. "You two will be able to figure it out..." She then reached out one of her hands, and offered me the discus. I paused, and then took it slowly. It was a beautiful weapon, with only one part around the sharpened edges that was safe to hold without being sliced. She waved her hand, offering me to try it out on one of the beams. I brought my hand hand, and took a deep breath, and whipped it forward. It hit the wall with a thunder like boom, and the whole wall shook. It left a sliced about a foot into the stone. It flew back to me, and I was amazed to see it slow so i could catch it correctly.

She looked to Yajna, and offered her the trident. Yajna took the golden trident, with blue rubies going up the sides and incrusted into the points. The young woman bowed. The Goddess smiled. "Remember, my daughter, that there is more happiness in the world than miseries."

And then she began to become stone once again. We both stared at the Goddess. She smiled at us, and became complete stone.

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who waited so long for this story! And I'm sorry. I don't have a PC, only Mac's, and FF doesn't like pages. So, luckily, at my school I can upload them and whatnot. And, my dad had a stroke. So, that kinda sucks...**

**Thank you everyone!**

**And if you like this Tiger's Curse Fanfiction, you can always go check out my other story, Jungle of the Heart. *Hint hint nudge nudge* Just kidding. Not really. But okay.**

**Oh, and would y'all like an interactive Tiger's Curse story or something? Where, I give you two options, and the one who gets the more demand, I write the next chapter? Like...**

_**And Ren held the knife up, bringing his arm down to plunge into Kishan's neck.**_

_**Should Kishan Die?**_

_**Or should Kishan be saved?**_

**Much better than that, but you know what I mean. I hope.**

**-Elisa**


End file.
